1. Field
The present disclosure relates to a printer that performs printing on a print-receiving medium.
2. Description of the Related Art
There are already known configurations of electronic devices that use a touch panel as operation device. In this prior art, an operator can perform desired operation input by touching a touch panel using a fingertip, etc., from above. At this time, a cover (holding plate) is disposed so as to overlap the touch panel in an up-down direction.
On the other hand, there are known printers that form desired print on a print-receiving medium. Normally, the printer is provided with feeder configured to feed the print-receiving medium and printing head configured to perform desired printing on the print-receiving medium thus fed, in the interior of a housing with a substantially cuboid-like shape, for example. Further, operation device for performing operations related to the print contents by the printing head and other action is provided to the housing.
Hence, the touch panel of the prior art described above can be conceivably applied to the printer to provide a touch panel to the upper part of housing with a substantially cuboid-like shape. In this case, the cover is provided to the housing (or the touch panel) so as to cover the touch panel from above.
Hence, as a form of usage of the printer, the operator may grip the overall apparatus by hand from above to carry the apparatus, for example. In a case where the cover is provided to the upper part of the housing as described above, a way to ensure that the cover does not mistakenly come off when the printer is carried by the operator, even if it is assumed that the operator grips the cover, needs to be devised.